La sfida
by eos75
Summary: YAOI - L'eterna sfida tra il cannoniere Hyuga e il portiere Wakabayashi assumerà risvolti che saranno una piacevole sorpresa per entrambi...


**La sfida**

Si allontanarono l'uno dall'altro, rotolando sulle lenzuola devastate senza più neppure sfiorarsi, cercando di stare il più distanti possibile in quello spazio esiguo, assordati dal suono roco del loro ansimare che riempiva la stanza.  
Il giovane dai corti capelli neri deglutì a vuoto, inspirando forte, gli occhi ancora serrati e le membra coperte da un sottile velo di sudore, tese come una corda. Gli addominali contratti, i capezzoli ancora turgidi ed i muscoli delle braccia gonfi mentre le dita artigliavano le coltri.  
Voleva toccarlo.  
Ancora.  
Bramava non di sfiorare, ma di stringere, carezzare, graffiare con passione violenta il corpo steso accanto al suo, del quale percepiva chiaramente il calore bruciante, seppure diversi centimetri li separassero. Ma sapeva che non gli sarebbe stato concesso, non più, non almeno quella notte.  
Lentamente si rilassò ed il respiro si fece più regolare. Gli occhi scuri dal taglio morbido si socchiusero e pian piano la fioca luce proveniente dalla finestra disegnò i contorni della stanza intorno a lui.  
Non si voltò a guardare il compagno, come se una barriera si fosse frapposta fra loro, impedendo qualsiasi tipo di contatto che avrebbe avuto altrimenti conseguenze distruttive e devastanti.  
Lo sentì sospirare, un sospiro lungo e quasi liberatorio ed alzarsi in silenzio, senza una parola, senza uno sguardo. Udì il fruscio degli abiti, il tintinnare della cintura che veniva riallacciata e l'aprirsi ed il chiudersi della porta.  
Non una parola, solo il silenzio pi totale.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato così, che non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Si levò in piedi, accendendo finalmente la luce nella stanza e lo sguardo spaziò sui vestiti disordinatamente sparsi a terra. Li raccolse, gettandoli poi con noncuranza sul letto ed entrò in bagno, dove l'accolse la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio.  
Un sorriso, il suo solito sorriso un poco sghembo, sprezzante, si disegnò sulle labbra, ma gli costò caro: il taglio che le lacerava in un angolo si aprì, bruciando e ne sgorgò sangue. Girò il rubinetto con un gesto secco, lavando il viso con acqua gelata ed asciugandosi tamponando la ferita. Quando risollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi incontrarono quelli nello specchio e poi scorsero lentamente il resto del corpo, analizzandolo come se non fosse il proprio: le spalle larghe, le braccia muscolose sulle quali spiccavano qua e l lividi dovuti a cadute e pallonate. I pettorali ampi, perfettamente delineati e gli addominali scolpiti, la linea dei fianchi stretta, che scendeva morbidamente cesellata fino all'inguine.  
Sollevò una mano, grande ma ben fatta, ruvida per il continuo e violento contatto con quei palloni che arrivavano con potenza bruciante nella sua presa ferma. La passò dietro il collo, sulla nuca e poi giù piano fino a quel livido tondo e scuro appena sopra la clavicola: il segno netto di un morso. Lo sfiorò ed ebbe un brivido che percorse la pelle, i capezzoli si inturgidirono, mentre sentiva il sangue di nuovo scorrere nel suo sesso che si risvegliava.  
Si buttò sotto la doccia lasciando che il getto freddo lo colpisse in pieno petto, togliendogli per un attimo il fiato, poi vi tuffò il capo, lasciandosi accecare dall'acqua che iniziò a scorrere in rivoli stretti sulla schiena. Afferrò il flacone del docciaschiuma e con movimenti rapidi e quasi brutali, si insaponò tronco e spalle. La schiuma scese morbida tra le scapole, bruciando e rivelando ombre di graffi sottili che ricoprivano la pelle della schiena. Il tocco si fece più leggero, diventando quasi una carezza, mentre i pensieri tornavano alle ore precedenti. Una mano scese, contro volontà ma guidata da un istinto proprio, afferrando e muovendosi dapprima piano e poi sempre pi veloce. Il respiro si fece affannoso ed il rumore dell'acqua attutì soltanto il basso rantolo di piacere che uscì dalle labbra arrossate. Si lasciò andare, poggiando la fronte alle piastrelle, il fiotto gelato che batteva sulle spalle fasciando le membra finalmente rilassate, correndo sulla schiena, avvolgendo i fianchi, la vita, i glutei ed il pube, giù lungo le gambe lunghe e muscolose.  
Ricominciò a respirare e deglutì, leccando le labbra ed avvertendo in bocca un gusto amaro che non era sapone, ma lacrime.  
Uscì dalla doccia con movimenti lenti, il capo chino. Si asciugò, stando bene attento a non provocarsi altro piacere, altro dolore e tornò nella stanza. Era stanco, spossato, svuotato, ma non aveva il coraggio di rientrare tra quelle coltri, di risentire quell' odore di animale selvatico che altrimenti gli avrebbe tormentato il sonno, facendogli bruciare il sangue nelle vene. Si sedette di fronte al letto, nudo, le dita giunte davanti al petto, lo sguardo fisso sui cuscini, le gambe allungate ma piegate un poco e leggermente larghe, la pianta dei piedi saldamente poggiata a terra.  
La mente era sgombra ora, nuovamente fredda ed analitica, come quando ogni giorno si poneva solido tra i pali della porta e si apprestava a ricevere le cannonate che invano tentavano di sfondare la sua impenetrabile difesa. Mikami aveva sempre detto di lui che univa una tecnica praticamente perfetta a qualcosa di fondamentale per un goal keeper: l'istinto. Ed il suo istinto era infallibile, sapeva di potervi fare conto sempre, era come un fluido che gli scorreva in corpo, dandogli la scossa al momento giusto, portando i palloni ad infrangersi tra le sue mani.  
Ma in quei giorni quel suo sesto senso si era come trasformato, si era fatto più forte, più fine ed ogni volta che la sfera finiva tra le sue braccia, contro il suo petto, il cuore accelerava, il corpo riceveva una scossa di languido piacere. Ma non accadeva con tutti, solo con lui, solo quando il tiro della Tigre si spegneva, mite come un gattino, tra le sue braccia. Gli accadeva solo quando Hyuga era davanti alla sua porta.  
Tre giorni primala Nazionale si era riunita, i loro voli erano atterrati a Narita quasi contemporaneamente ed era stato impossibile evitarsi.  
Si era sentito osservato, era stato come avere un pugnale puntato tra le scapole. Voltandosi aveva incrociato lo sguardo del bomber ed il suo ghigno sarcastico gli aveva acceso il sangue. Aveva sostenuto sprezzante gli occhi del rivale, senza proferire parola, quasi una come una sfida silenziosa. Sapeva che in campo, in allenamento, se lo sarebbe trovato nuovamente di fronte e non vedeva l'ora di osservare quel ghigno trasformarsi in una smorfia di stizza. Per lui era una sordida soddisfazione dargli scacco, provava sadico piacere nello sfidarlo ed ancor più godimento nel vederlo infuriarsi dopo la sconfitta. Lo aveva visto accigliarsi, la sua mascella serrarsi, i pugni stringersi mentre gli si avvicinava con ampie falcate, evidentemente travolto da un'ira subitanea e fermarsi a pochi millimetri da lui con lo sguardo in fiamme ed il respiro corto. Aveva goduto di quel quasi contatto, aveva assaporato il piacere di quella che riteneva la sua vittoria nella prima delle mille sfide e scaramucce che avrebbero costellato il ritiro.  
"Ti farò ingoiare quel sorrisetto idiota, Wakabayashi! aveva ringhiato il bomber "Non sorriderai più dopo che ti avrò sistemato per le feste!"  
Le sue labbra s'erano piegate ancor di più, negli occhi un lampo gelido e tagliente e di nuovo un brivido lungo la schiena quando aveva percepito chiaramente la furia dell'altro ardere ancor più violenta.  
"Sei noioso, Huyga! La musica è sempre la stessa ed è pure monotona! Continuo sentirti gridare al lupo, ma mi pare di aver affrontato solo che un agnello, fino ad ora!"  
Lo aveva visto tendersi, il suo istinto l'aveva istantaneamente messo in guardia da quella tigre infuriata.  
"Non mi pare il posto adatto per una rissa, o vuoi dare spettacolo per le tue fans?" gli occhi del SGGK avevano nuovamente lampeggiato, furbi e malignamente maliziosi, nel vedere il fuoco divampare sul volto del rivale che gli aveva voltato la schiena di scatto, allontanandosi di qualche passo per poi sibilare da sopra una spalla:"Regoleremo anche questa in campo."  
L' ora della resa dei conti era arrivata il giorno seguente, in un caldo e afoso pomeriggio all'ombra del monte Fuji.  
Era dalla sera precedente che i due si ignoravano, tra gli sguardi preoccupati dei compagni di squadra che ormai sapevano bene che quella era solo la calma prima della tempesta. E la tempesta poteva essere esplosiva, devastante e molto, molto violenta.  
Doveva essere una semplice partita di allenamento, si trasformò invece nell' ennesima battaglia.  
Mister Gamo era consapevole che quelle due teste calde non potevano assolutamente giocare nella stessa squadra i primi giorni di ritiro, avevano bisogno di sfogarsi, di scornarsi un po a vicenda, di ritrovare il rispetto reciproco.  
Wakabayashi adorava il gusto della sfida. Quel sapore metallico che riempiva la bocca e le narici bloccando il respiro in fondo alla gola gli dava la carica mandandogli l'adrenalina alle stelle, trasformando il sangue in lava e rendendolo, per assurdo, glacialmente calmo e controllato. Era un controsenso che non si era mai spiegato e che aveva rinunciato a capire, prendendolo semplicemente come un dato di fatto: tutta quella tensione, quello spasmo, erano come cristallizzatieppure vivi in lui ed erano parte fondamentale del suo istinto infallibile, del suo sesto senso.  
Non erano passati che pochi minuti dall'inizio della partita, che si era trovato faccia a faccia con la Tigre. Hyuga aveva spazzato via gli avversari che gli si erano parati di fronte, avanzando feroce con unico obiettivo fisso negli occhi e nella mente: sfondare la difesa di Genzo Wakabayashi.  
Lo aveva sentito più che vederlo, aveva percepito la sua furia, aveva potuto quasi avvertire il calore di quell' ira scottargli la pelle e quando la sfera aveva concluso violentemente la sua corsa contro il suo torace, togliendogli il fiato ma restando saldamente bloccata tra le sue braccia, era stato...  
Bello.  
Solo e semplicemente.  
Non era esultanza, non era sfogo di adrenalina repressa, era piacere, languido e profondo, era la giusta conclusione a quell' atto tanto violento quanto sensualmente eccitante.  
Aveva sorriso al ghigno stizzito dell' avversario, ma ogni volta che se l'era ritrovato di fronte, la sensazione, l'emozione erano state le stesse.  
Hyuga era furioso, più del solito. Non sopportava la fredda calma ed il distacco coi quali quel borioso damerino lo trattava. Non tollerava il sorrisetto sarcastico che rivolgeva solo a lui, altezzoso e sprezzante, il tono ironico col quale sempre gli rispondeva, anche per le cose di poco conto. Ma quello che pi gli rodeva, che pi ùaccendeva la sua ira, era il fatto che quel dannato portiere pareva leggergli nella mente, come se prevedesse ogni sua mossa, vanificando tutte le sue fatiche, intercettando tutti i tiri.  
Erano stati nuovamente l'uno di fronte all'altro, aveva sentito gli occhi scuri del SGGK puntati addosso e visto un accenno di sorriso, maledettamente strafottente, dipinto sulle labbra del rivale. Aveva calciato la sfera, un tiro veloce, potente, diretto, vi aveva scaricato rabbia e odio. Aveva desiderato che gli facesse male e sapeva che gliene avrebbe fatto, sia che si fosse insaccata in rete, sia che gli si fosse spenta tra le mani. Stizzito aveva voltato le spalle alla porta quando il goal keeper si era rialzato, la palla stretta tra le mani ed una lieve smorfia di dolore sul viso quando aveva ricominciato a respirare. Aveva sorriso tra sé, sadico, soddisfatto a quella vista, provando un sordido e quasi sensuale piacere.  
Non gli aveva risparmiato nulla quel pomeriggio, ogni tiro era stato preciso, potente e doloroso.  
L'aveva ignorato negli spogliatoi, aveva fatto finta di non far caso al livido che oscurava leggermente la pelle abbronzata dell'altro all'altezza dello stomaco. In realtà lo riteneva una piccola rivincita, così come il fatto che il portiere se ne fosse stato stranamente zitto, senza rinfacciargli il fatto che nessun tiro era andato a segno.  
Si era sentito particolarmente allegro quella sera, intimamente soddisfatto ma non del tutto pago. Il fatto che Wakabayashi si ostinasse ad ignorarlo aveva cominciato pian piano a dargli sui nervi. Gli pareva di essere sminuito da quell atteggiamento, quasi che il portiere non lo ritenesse degno di nota, come se quel borioso avesse deciso che la sua presenza non fosse importante né tantomeno la loro sfida avesse più senso. Il fatto che non giocasse a provocarlo come il suo solito si era trasformato man mano che la serata andava avanti da soddisfazione a nuova ira, rabbia lacerante che, in un modo o nell'altro, andava sfogata.  
Gli allenamenti del mattino seguente passarono lenti, inesorabilmente lenti per una tigre assetata di sangue che si veda la preda a due passi, ma sia conscia che non il momento propizio per sbranarla.  
Wakabayashi continuava ad ignorarlo, a fare come se lui non esistesse, in un certo qual modo a provocarlo pur non facendolo apertamente. Ma gliel' avrebbe pagata e a caro prezzo.  
Quando si erano trovati nuovamente faccia a faccia, quella sensazione come di essere un libro aperto per l'avversario lo aveva mandato in bestia, facendogli perdere calma e controllo, cosicché aveva sparato una cannonata micidiale. Non aveva udito le grida del capitano e dell'allenatore che lo richiamavano all'ordine, aveva seguito solo la traiettoria della sfera che aveva colpito il portiere in pieno petto, quasi trascinandolo in rete. Quasi. Genzo era crollato su un ginocchio, la mano destra che tratteneva la palla al petto, la sinistra a terra come a sostenerlo.  
"Hyuga, maledizione! " Gamo aveva tuonato da bordo campo, imbufalito.  
Lentamente la vista era tornata limpida, offuscata com'era dalla furia che si era impadronita di lui e si era reso conto che gli altri lo osservavano con disappunto.  
"Senti un po', Hyuga!" lo aveva ripreso il mister "Questo solo un allenamento e non siamo qui per farci male, hai capito sì o no?"  
Il portiere si era rialzato lentamente, tirando la schiena nel tentativo di riprendere fiato e quindi laveva fissato intensamente, sulle labbra un accenno di sorriso. Lo aveva visto abbandonare la palla, che era rotolata lontana dalla porta ed avvicinarsi inesorabile fino a fermarsi a neppure un passo da lui. Poteva sentire il fiato sul suo viso da tanto erano vicini, gli occhi negli occhi che facevano scintille.  
"Io e te abbiamo un po di conti da regolare" aveva sibilato piano "Ma non è il caso che li sistemiamo adesso, correndo il rischio di essere sbattuti fuori squadra."  
Freddo e maledettamente calcolatore, aveva pensato Kojiro, nel quale per si stava facendo strada la consapevolezza di aver smosso finalmente l'interesse dell'altro.  
"Non credere che quello che hai appena fatto mi abbia minimamente spaventato. Gamo si preoccupa di avere una squadra al massimo della forma, ma ci vuole ben altro per piegarmi, figurasi per scalfirmi!" aveva continuato il SGGK.  
"Quando e dove, allora, sbruffone?" gli aveva chiesto, trattenendosi dalla voglia di cancellare quel sorrisetto strafottente dalle labbra con un gancio ben assestato.  
"Qui, stasera, dopo cena, quando non ci sar nessuno a disturbarci." Detto questo il goal keeper si era voltato ed era tornato al suo posto, impassibile. Lui aveva girato lo sguardo sui compagni, sghignazzando nel notare che erano tutti tesi e pronti all'ennesima scazzottata.  
Gli scocciava ma doveva dar ragione a Wakabayashi: meglio non avere nessuno tra i piedi quando i conti fossero stati regolati una volta per tutte.  
Quella sera non c'era luna ed il cielo era un cupo manto brillante di stelle steso sul campo silenzioso e buio.  
Si erano tenuti d'occhio durante la cena e quando l'attaccante aveva lasciato la sala comune, il portiere aveva fatto finta di nulla, continuando a parlare serenamente col capitano.  
L'altro l'aveva aspettato, dapprima camminando avanti e indietro sull'erba come una tigre in gabbia e, dopo quasi mezz' ora, si era appoggiato ad un palo della porta, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo al cielo, un nodo che gli stringeva lo stomaco. La voglia di andare a prendere quel gran bastardo da una parte e la coscienza che no, non poteva dargliela vinta, non poteva corrergli dietro come un cagnolino!  
Alla fine un'ombra era scivolata silenziosa sul prato, fino a divenire una grande sagoma ben conosciuta.  
"Ti fai aspettare come le primedonne, Wakabayashi!" lo aveva provocato.  
"Avevi fretta, Hyuga?" gli aveva risposto laltro.  
Non poteva vederlo in viso, ma sapeva che quel maledetto sorriso era lì, su quelle labbra, a schernirlo di nuovo.  
Non aveva replicato, lentamente si era staccato dal palo, sciogliendo le braccia e poi, con uno scatto felino si era lanciato in avanti, intenzionato a cancellare l'espressione di ironico disprezzo dalla faccia dell' avversario. Wakabayashi se lo aspettava, aveva bloccato il colpo e risposto rapido, avvertendo la ruvidità leggera della barba dell'altro sotto le nocche, mentre un dolore lancinante si iniziava a propagare alla spalla dove il pugno di Hyuga era stato deviato.  
L' attaccante era barcollato un attimo indietro ed il portiere non aveva esitato ad infierire su di lui. Voleva una reazione, voleva provocarlo ancora di più, voleva che la sfida si facesse più intensa e la rabbia della Tigre pi profonda. E voleva essere lui e lui solo ad essere la causa di tutto ciò.  
La risposta del bomber non si era fatta attendere. Un gancio ben piazzato aveva eluso la difesa dellavversario, colpendolo ad un angolo della bocca. In quel momento, la stessa emozione di quando nel pomeriggio la sfera aveva tolto il fiato al goal keeper lo aveva colto, l' adrenalina gli era scorsa come lava nelle vene, mentre Wakabayashi si puliva le labbra col dorso della mano. Non cerano più state parole tra loro, solo rapidi scambi di boxe mentre lunico suono in quella notte stellata era quello dei respiri affannati. Hyuga, in ultimo attacco, era andato a vuoto e il portiere gli aveva afferrato il polso, scaraventandolo a terra e finendogli poi sopra. Erano rotolati sullerba umida, continuando a lottare, colpendo, bloccando, percependo sempre più intensamente la vicinanza del corpo dellaltro al proprio, annusandone lodore che man mano si insinuava nella mente scatenando pensieri proibiti.  
Genzo aveva creduto di aver finalmente sopraffatto il rivale, quando una mano forte aveva fermato il suo pugno a mezzaria ed un braccio gli aveva stretto in una morsa micidiale la vita, costringendolo a rotolare nuovamente sotto. Per un istante il suo viso si era trovato immerso nei lunghi capelli della Tigre, a pochi millimetri dal suo collo. Aveva aspirato il suo odore forte, quasi selvatico e la carezza morbida dei capelli sulla guancia laveva fatto rabbrividire di piacere, tanto che per un istante le sue braccia s' eran fatte molli, cedendo alla presa ferrea che le immobilizzava.  
Kojiro aveva sorriso beffardo mentre lo neutralizzava. Con un colpo di reni laveva portato sotto di sé, alla propria mercé, schiacciandolo tra il suo corpo accaldato e lerba umida. In quellistante il fiato caldo del portiere gli aveva sfiorato il collo, dandogli un brivido, mentre una parte del suo cervello registrava le forme possenti e ben tornite di quelle membra contro le sue ed il calore bruciante che emanava da esse. Si era trovato a desiderare spasmodicamente quel contatto, a volere che non finisse mai.  
Atterrito da quel pensiero, aveva mollato la presa sui polsi dell avversario, rotolando via veloce con un gesto quasi stizzito, ma avvertendo un sordo dolore al distacco repentino dall'oggetto dei suoi desideri.  
Mai prima di allora cera stato fra i due contatto più intimo di qualcosa che non somigliasse ad un pugno ben assestato, neppure una stretta di mano, come se qualcosa di più avesse significato una sorta di resa.  
"Ti arrendi, Hyuga?" l'aveva punzecchiato Wakabayashi, mettendosi adagio a sedere e ripulendosi il labbro dal quale usciva ancora sangue.  
"Idiota!" aveva risposto ringhiando "Non ne hai abbastanza?"  
Era lui che non ne aveva abbastanza. Di toccarlo, di averlo addosso, di sentire nuovamente il suo fiato sulla pelle. E fare a pugni poteva essere un ottima scusa per proseguire quel contatto.  
"Gamo ci ucciderà vedendoci ridotti così." aveva replicato il portiere.  
Hyuga si era tirato a sedere, scrutando nel buio il compagno. Non poteva che dargli ragione: il mister, il giorno seguente, li avrebbe di sicuro strigliati per bene vedendo come erano ridotte le loro facce.  
Si erano alzati in silenzio, ben attenti a non sfiorarsi ed insieme si erano diretti alle stanze.  
Wakabayashi sentiva il passo veloce di Kojiro alle sue spalle salire rapido le scale. Trovandosi di fronte alla porta della propria camera il cuore aveva preso a battergli forte in petto ed in bocca la saliva era diventata morbida, mentre le labbra andavano improvvisamente a fuoco. Sapeva cosa voleva e come ottenerlo, ed era consapevole che quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima occasione. Era certo che anche l'altro aveva provato lo stesso, lo aveva sentito, lo aveva percepito quando per un istante anch'egli aveva smesso di respirare ed il suo basso ventre si era acceso di un calore che non era certo rabbia.  
Si era voltato a guardare il compagno che si dirigeva verso il proprio alloggio ed aveva giocato la sua ultima carta. Tanto, ormai, una scazzottata in più certo non faceva differenza.  
"E così ho vinto anche questa sera." Aveva detto, fermandosi nel mezzo del corridoio. Il bomber si era immobilizzato e poi sera voltato adagio, negli occhi uno sguardo omicida.  
"Come sarebbe a dire? Chi avrebbe vinto?" aveva ringhiato.  
Genzo si era appoggiato con le spalle alla porta, le braccia conserte ed un ghigno ironico sulle labbra.  
"Ci sei cascato, Hyuga! Ti ho evitato per mezza giornata e tu, invece che esserne contento, mi sei venuto a cercare, sei cascato nella mia trappola! Che io ti provochi o no, torni sempre qui! Potrei pensare che sei innamorato di me!" Nel frattempo il SGGK aveva fatto per aprire la porta, ma un paio di mani forti lo avevano preso, facendolo voltare di scatto e sbattendolo contro luscio chiuso.  
L'attaccante era col viso a pochi centimetri dal suo, quasi lo sfiorava, poteva sentire il respiro sulla sua bocca e lardore del suo corpo.  
"Cosa diavolo farnetichi, idiota?" aveva ripetuto.  
Gli occhi del portiere erano diventati fessure, lo sguardo felino e sornione mentre un sorriso maledettamente provocatorio e malizioso piegava le labbra carnose sulle quali spiccava un taglio profondo.  
"Dico solo che sembra quasi che tu mi cerchi come un innamoratino..."  
Voleva farlo tacere, voleva zittire quello stupido idiota, voleva chiudere quella bocca malefica dalla quale non uscivano altro che bestemmie.  
Non trovò sistema migliore che tappargliela con la sua.  
Erano morbide quelle labbra, maledettamente invitanti e provocanti. Le aveva baciate, morse fino a sentire il gusto del sangue in bocca. Stava facendo per scostarsi a gustare l'espressione del grosso idiota che, ne era certo, mai si sarebbe aspettato una tale reazione da parte sua, quando una mano si era insinuata tra i suoi capelli, costringendolo a stare dovera. Le labbra morbide si erano schiuse, aveva sentito la lingua cercare la sua ed il suo sapore gli aveva fatto perdere definitivamente il controllo, facendogli dimenticare chi stesse baciando e cosa stesse facendo.  
Aveva aperto la porta, spingendo il compagno all'interno della stanza senza troppi complimenti, le mani di questi che passavano rapide sotto la sua maglietta, graffiando la pelle della schiena, dei fianchi, del ventre.  
Gli aveva tolto la polo, gettandola a terra ed aveva cominciato a baciargli e mordergli il collo e le spalle, mentre sentiva le labbra bollenti di lui scatenare brividi lungo la spina dorsale, la lingua che umida e calda gli solleticava il lobo dell'orecchio ed il profilo della mascella, languida ed eccitante. Lo aveva sentito trafficare con la cintura dei pantaloni, gli aveva allontanato le mani, riportandole con poco garbo sulla sua schiena mentre si toglieva da solo lo scomodo indumento e passava quindi a spogliarlo.  
Si erano gettati sul letto, letteralmente avvinghiati, le bocche luna sull'altra che si muovevano voraci, baciando e mordendo, le mani che esploravano i corpi, fameliche, portatrici di piacere e dolore sottile che dava i brividi e toglieva il respiro.  
Non c'era ombra di tenerezza tra loro, solo il desiderio bramoso di poter trarre dall'altro il maggior godimento possibile, donando piacere e dolore solo per poterne provare altrettanto e di più, in un egoistico gioco di passione insaziabile.  
Ad un tratto le mani forti del portiere si erano chiuse come morse sui fianchi dell amante, allontanandolo e sollevandolo un poco fino a portare il torace di questi all'altezza della bocca. Aveva cominciato a baciare i pettorali scolpiti, leccando e suggendo i capezzoli turgidi, facendo sì che il giovane gettasse indietro i lunghi capelli scuri emettendo un roco gemito di paciere. Hyuga si era liberato da quella presa, scostando con violenza le mani dalla sua vita ed inchiodandole al letto, torturando il compagno così come era stato torturato lui. Ne aveva morso il collo, il petto, stretto con poca grazia i capezzoli tra i denti strappandogli un grido. Avvertiva il calore dell'eccitazione dell altro premere con violenza contro il suo ventre mentre il fuoco divampava in lui.  
Lo aveva gi fatto con un uomo, non era una cosa nuova, nulla che lo scandalizzasse, nulla di cui vergognarsi. Era solo sesso.  
Ma quello con cui lo stava facendo era Wakabayashi! L'odiato, detestato idiota borioso che non faceva che disprezzare da anni!  
Ed ora era lì, tra le sue braccia, caldo e voglioso come una gatta in calore.  
Aveva sorriso tra sé, affondando il viso nel suo collo, riempiendosi le narici del suo gusto dolceamaro, ascoltandolo gemere, mordendolo quando le sue mani impudenti erano scorse sotto l'elastico degli slip, prima carezzando e poi artigliando i glutei sodi, torniti dagli estenuanti allenamenti. Poi quelle mani erano risalite lungo la schiena, bramose e si erano infilate tra i suoi capelli, costringendolo ad un bacio lungo, intenso, violento.  
"Prendimi." Gli occhi di Genzo erano liquide pozze nere mentre sussurrava roco, le labbra gonfie e rosse per i baci, i morsi, il desiderio.  
"Sei solo una lurida puttana." Gli aveva risposto, nello sguardo un lampo ed un sorriso cattivo dipinto sul volto.  
Wakabayashi si era sollevato, portando la bocca a sfiorare lorecchio del compagno.  
"Approfittane, Hyuga." Aveva sussurrato leccandogli un lobo ed addentandolo piano "Questo è 'lunico modo in cui hai la possibilità di penetrare la mia difesa."  
La Tigre aveva chiuso gli occhi, respirando piano, lasciando che il fiato dell'altro gli solleticasse le spalle, sogghignando nel sentire il bacino del compagno scivolare piano nel tentativo di avvicinare i loro sessi.  
Con un gesto violento lo aveva spinto tra i cuscini, rimpossessandosi delle sue labbra, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca fino a togliergli il fiato. Poi le sue mani erano scese, scorrendo i fianchi perfetti e gli addominali tesi. Si era messo in ginocchio, cavalcioni alle gambe del portiere che lo guardava steso, il respiro corto ed accelerato, inerme. Aveva goduto nel vederlo inarcarsi e gemere quando maligno aveva scorso con un dito sul membro eretto, ancora coperto dalla sottile stoffa dellintimo.  
Era, in fondo, una piacevole vendetta, si era detto.  
Quando laveva sentito urlare, di dolore e piacere, il dolce sapore della vittoria gli aveva riempito la bocca. Trovava stupendo, magnificamente appagante che quel detestabile borioso dipendesse da lui, adorava avere le redini di quel gioco perverso in pugno e voleva trarne il massimo piacere possibile. Il calore che lo avvolgeva era il paradiso della perdizione, l'eccitazione dellaltro, il trofeo pulsante della vittoria tra le mani. Un ringhio sordo era uscito dal suo petto quando finalmente l'atto aveva raggiunto il culmine, seguito da un lungo sospiro a bocca aperta. Il capo era gettato allindietro ed un sorriso di cupa soddisfazione sera dipinto sulle labbra sottili nellaccorgersi che tra le dita che avevano stretto il sesso dell amante cera la prova di una vittoria assoluta.

Genzo riaprì gli occhi, osservando tra le palpebre socchiuse il candore delle lenzuola disfatte tra le quali sera consumata l'ultima, violenta sfida col suo eterno rivale.  
Un sorriso, quel sorriso ironico che tanto mandava in bestia Kojiro, si dipinse sulle sue labbra morbide, mentre lentamente si levava in piedi, avvicinandosi al letto dove si lasciò cadere supino, braccia e gambe mollemente larghe. Rilassò il bacino e la schiena, godendosi per alcuni minuti quella sensazione di lussuriosa spossatezza che gli invadeva la colonna vertebrale ogni volta che faceva l'amore.  
Sesso.  
Solo questo poteva sperare di avere da Hyuga, sesso e null'altro.  
Feroce, violento, devastante, appagante, totalmente privo di delicatezze o affettuosità.  
Quello e solo quello poteva essere il rapporto tra loro due, era impensabile chiedere di più.  
Era impensabile chiedere amore.  
Chiuse gli occhi, allungando le gambe muscolose e tendendosi sulle coltri disfatte, le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca.  
Passò la lingua sulle labbra, voluttuosamente, gustando sapore di sangue e di sesso.  
Un espressione soddisfatta si dipinse sul viso rilassato: la Tigre era caduta nella sua trappola, alla fine, aveva fatto ciò che lui aveva voluto.  
Il suo gioco malizioso fatto di provocazioni e silenzi aveva sortito leffetto desiderato, così come il farsi vedere inerme e voglioso, facile preda per una tigre eccitata. Sapeva che Hyuga non avrebbe resistito alla tentazione di farlo suo e lui a questo mirava. Voleva sentirlo gemere di piacere, voleva che dipendesse da lui per quei brevi, intensi, devastanti momenti di pura lussuria. Voleva essere certo che negli occhi dell attaccante ci fosse odio e bramosia quando l'avesse guardato di nuovo e un desiderio folle di fare lamore con lui.  
Aveva vinto.  
Ancora una volta, aveva vinto.


End file.
